


You're The Reason I'm Here

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Almost), (in the aftermath of), (mention) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Deserves Nice Things (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Long Fingers, Dean Winchester Cries During Sex, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Finger Sucking, Getting Together, Hand & Finger Kink, Like Cas, Like Dean, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, porn with love, s13e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Used to be all he needed was his Sammy, safe, him with the keys to Baby in his leather and a loaded gun in his hand.Then there was Cas.Then everything was Cas.ORDean ruminates on just how it feels to love Cas—as CasshowsDean just how much he loves him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles in Destiel [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	You're The Reason I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no, Team Free Will absolutely did NOT drive straight back to the bunker after Cas waited at that phonebox for his husband to come get him. Nope. They headed for the nearest hotel, amiright? Because Dean couldn't possibly drive for longer than five minutes with a boner that persistent, AMIRIGHT?
> 
> Sorry, this drabble is not actually cracky. Like, not at all. That's just me xD
> 
> This is, in fact, just 400'n'odd words of pure PWL (Porn With Love).

It's like drowning when Cas moves inside him. Like a moment caught between panic and serenity. Dean can't breathe, doesn't want to even if he could. Wants to just _stay_. Being suspended between life and a possible death— _like drowning_ —is what it's like, being with Castiel. It’s alarming. Unreal. Calming. Too real. So many fucking things. Dean knows the little oxygen trapped in his lungs isn't enough to keep him alive now anyway; he needs Cas for that. Dean understands that, now.

_Used to be all he needed was his Sammy, safe, him with the keys to Baby in his leather and a loaded gun in his hand. Other people came and went. Even Dad._

_Then there was Cas._

_Then everything was Cas._

_And that last time Cas died? So did Dean. Died worse than all the other times before, died inside, soul crushed and powdered to ash. There was no more Dean, not really. And Dean knew there was no coming back from it._

_Then when Cas, beyond all fucking belief, actually made it home—came back to Dean in that alleyway—Dean made himself a promise. And after Dean booked two rooms at the closest motel and Sam locked the door on his, Cas took Dean's promise and used it to slam Dean into the motel's tiled bathroom wall and give Dean everything in return._

So Dean is staying alive by means of the angel's breath on his face and those long fingers sliding in and out of his wet mouth, lips reddened and swollen from swallowing Cas down whole while bruising his knees on the bathroom floor.

Now, Cas is inside him. Drowning Dean in want and need and stroking Dean's own desire out of him as Dean keeps his breath trapped in his chest like a prisoner of war. Then, finally, when he feels delirious with it all _—_ insane pleasure like he's never felt and dizzy from lack of oxygen and just _so much Cas—_ Dean sucks in air as if his head has suddenly breached the surface of all of the oceans on earth. "You're the reason I'm here," Dean splutters and moans on the exhale as he climaxes, just before Cas fills him up to the brim with his grace and his come and adoration.

Dean almost cries.

Soon after, Cas lifts his head from the crook in Dean's shoulder. Looks at Dean from under a sweaty brow and fucked-up hair and heavy lids. Those soft, pink lips twitching at the corners. "I love you too, Dean," he growls.

And Dean is drowning again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm sloooowww at comment replies... but will always answer eventually, I promise.
> 
> Cassidy :)


End file.
